No hace falta cambiar
by Nuigurumy
Summary: Luke se muere de celos cuando Flora se muda con él y Layton. Luke/Layton


Flora acababa de mudarse con Layton y Luke.

A Luke no le hacia demasiada gracia. Ninguna gracia, pero si era lo que el profesor había decidido, tenía que aguantarse.

-Bien, ¿que te parece dormir en el cuarto de Luke, Flora? – dijo el profesor con expresion de amabilidad, siempre haciendo lo posible por favorecer a cualquier dama.

Flora se sonrojó.

-¿Quéeeeeeeee?!!! – se indignó Luke.

No lo soportaba más. Sabía que a ella le gustaba el profesor. ¿A cuál dama no? La había rescatado de aquella torre, como en un cuento de hadas. En los cuentos de hadas la princesa siempre acaba por enamorse del caballero, ¿no?

Luke estaba rojo de rabia.

-No te pongas así, Luke. Provisionalmente, tu dormiras conmigo. – el profesor le guiño un ojo.

El color de Luke no cambio, pero sí sus pensamientos. Quizá que viniera Flora no fuera tan malo, podría vivir así toda la vida. Podría dedicarse a rescatar damas en apuros y acogerlas en su casa solo para impresionar al profesor.

-¡Mil gracias, de verdad! ¡Les haré la comida, planchare, limpiare... hasta que las manos me sangren! Nunca podré expresar lo agradecida que estoy. – dijo Flora sonrojada.

-Ni la sangre mas pura deberia manchar las manos de una señorita – Layton le besó la mano, demostrando una vez más su caballerosidad. Flora se sonrojó más aún.

Luke no pudo protestar por aquel acto, ya que todavía seguía fantaseando, pensando cosas que solo el pensaría.

-No importa... les pagaré un arriendo. Haré lo que sea.

_Lo que sea... _esas ultimas palabras sí que se grabaron en la mente de Luke.

A los días siguientes Luke prestaba total atención a Flora. Nunca antes la casa había estado tan limpia, ni las comidas habían sido tan ricas y abundantes. Luke intentaba pasar rápido el tiempo del día, aprendiendo de las técnicas de Flora para llamar la atención del profesor, y esperaba ansioso que llegará la noche para poder abrazarse al professor excusandose de que tenia pesadillas o algún que otro truco de niños.

Un día que Flora salió temprano de casa para comprar al mercado, Luke, inflado por la envidia de que el profesor también estubiera pendiente en todo momento de Flora y se olvidara de él, cogió el delantal de la chica. Olía a manzana, o tal vez a mango. Era el dulce aroma de Flora, tan dulce que cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ella solo con olerlo. Luke despertó del sueño del que aquel aroma lo había metido y recordó lo feliz que se veía al profesor comer las tartas de Flora a la hora del té.

Sustituyó algun que otro ingrediente que ponía en las arrugadas paginas del viejo libro de cocina, no sabía casi nada de cocina y por tanto desconocía la jerga.

Cuando acabó, quedó algo mas o menos parecido a una tarta de fresa y nata. No quisó probarla, principalmente porque era enteramente del profesor pero una parte de él sabía que el sabor sería demasiado horrendo.

Corrió hacia el salón con la tarta en las manos, allí se encontraba su esperado y querido profesor.

-¡Profesor! ¡Mire lo que le he hecho!

Reía y corría por el pasillo. Unos pasos más y Flora dejaría de ser el centro de atención... o al menos eso pensaba él.

Parecía como si aquella inocente niña lo tubiera todo planeado, no iba a rendirse tan facilmente, maldito delantal...

Flora le sacaba no más de dos cabezas a Luke, pero fueron lo suficiente como para que se pisara el sólo el delantal y cayera al suelo mientras la tarta sobrevolaba su cabeza.

-¡Luke! – gritó el professor mientras corrió a amortiguar la caída del niño. Que típico.

Luke gruñia debido al golpe, sin darse cuenta de que debajo suya estaba su esperado y querido professor, y que ambos estaban cubiertos por los restos de la tarta, que sabían agrios y salados.

Deseó parar el tiempo y quedarse allí un poco más, pero automaticamente dió un saltó para ponerse de pie.

-Profesor.... yo... lo siento mucho – empezó a llorar, Dios sabe porque. Intentó impedir que más lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y empaparan sus mejillas, que estaban arrugadas para poder no abrir la boca y que de ella no salieran berridos disparados debido al llanto incontrolado.

- Está bien – dijo el profesor mientras se limpiaba la cara de tarta.

- No. Nada está bien. Ella lo ha estropeado. Nada es como antes... – dijo el niño entre llantos.

-Pues hagamos que todo sea como antes.- le sonrió el profesor.

-¿Eh? – Luke se calmó.

-No podemos cambiar a Flora, pero que haya venido a vivir con nosotros no significa que tengamos que cambiar nosotros dos, ¿lo entiendes? – intentó consolarle.

Y lo consiguió.

Limpiaron juntos la moqueta manchada de tarta e hicieron otra, esta vez con el sabor adecuado. Quizá no era tan sabrosa como la de Flora ni estaba tan bien decorada, pero era la tarta que Luke y el profesor habían hecho juntos, y ninguna otra tarta en el mundo iba a tener eso.

Comentario:

_Esto... lo se, soy un desastre humano 0. El final es caca y ¿una tarta? Super cursiiiiiiiiiiii... odio las cosas cursiiiiiiiis xP, pero bueno ya saben que las cosas mas sencillas son siempre_ _las más importantes... u-u_


End file.
